


passionflower tea

by Quillium



Series: a cup of tea [22]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: “I should head out on patrol,” Peter says sleepily.“Not with the injury from yesterday, you’re not,” Matt answers sharply.





	passionflower tea

**Author's Note:**

> How long has it been since I updated? *sweats nervously* Too long. Anywho, it's been... so long... since I have consumed any media related to Daredevil and I have completely forgotten anything about Matt's characterization. My apologies. Also--if you have been sitting down for over ten minutes, take the time to stretch! Stand up! Do a lunge! Just for a minute, then you can proceed to the fic. Take care of your body.

The rain is heavy outside, water spilling over edges of rooftops and down through drains. The world outside is bathed in faint blue, even the billboard across from the window seems dulled in pastel colours.

“I should head out on patrol,” Peter says sleepily.

“Not with the injury from yesterday, you’re not,” Matt answers sharply.

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“You needed _stitches_.”

“Alright, that’s—that’s fair,” Peter rolls over and leans against Matt, “Then you’ve gotta stay in with me.”

“I have a job to do, Peter.”

“So do I.”

“Logically, it’s better at least one of us goes out. Then at least some people get help.”

“You can listen from here. If you’re really needed—and can’t just call the police with a tip—then you can go.”

“But once I call the police, they might take too long to get there.”

“Some nights, nothing happens, right?” Peter hums, “So tonight might be one of those nights.”

“It might not.”

“But it _might_. A lot of petty crimes have stopped since you started being Daredevil.”

Matt idly runs his fingers over Peter’s arm, where a jagged scar runs from his wrist to elbow from a super villain encounter yesterday, “That wasn’t me. That was Tony and his money helping the poor.”

“We’ll say it was both and leave it at that.”

“Always with the compromises.”

“I’m just landing on the answer that’s closest to the truth.”

“Of course,” Matt turns and presses his nose into Peter’s hair, “You gave me a scare yesterday.”

“Sorry,” Peter flashes a bit of a grin, “not totally sorry, though. I did what I had to.”

“I know you did,” Matt laughs a bit, “When you went through the building I think my heart stopped. All I could hear was the brick breaking and crumbling.”

“What can I say? I’m pretty sturdy.”

“I just about died when you stood back up again,” Matt sighs, “And I was too far away to help. You finished the fight before I even got there.”

“Proof that I can handle myself.”

“Proof that you only exist to give me heart attacks,” Matt grumbles and pokes Peter’s arm, “I’m going to get some tea to calm down.”

“Chamomile?”

“Ran out yesterday,” Matt shuffles through the cupboards, “Remember when Tony came over?”

“Oh yeah. Both of you had like ten cups before you calmed down and stopped lecturing me.”

Matt grumbles incoherently.

“Passionflower, then. Can I have a cup?”

“Your wish is my command.”

“Then stop worrying over me.”

“I’m not actually a genie, Peter, I don’t have magic.”

“Right, you hate magic.”

“I don’t hate magic, I just think it’s irrational and unnecessary and the fact that it exists is blasphemous in concept.”

Peter raises an eyebrow, “You hate magic.”

Matt attempts to ignore him and pours the hot water onto their tea bags.

“Can I have a cube of sugar in mine?”

“I didn’t boil the water.”

“I want something sweet,” Peter bounces a bit on the sofa cushions, “You know, something sweet for a rainy day.”

Matt pulls the bowl of sugar cubes from the cupboards, “I’ve never heard of that phrase.”

“Well, now you have,” Peter reasons, “And you can introduce it to your friend group.”

“For what reason would I ever utter that phrase?”

“That was the stiffest sentence I’ve ever heard you say. Are you possessed?”

“ _Peter_.”

“Well, if it’s a rainy day and you’re suggesting food, you can use the phrase and it’s perfectly reasonable.”

Matt sets a sugar cube in Peter’s cup and puts everything back in its place, “That’s very specific.”

“Not really. I mean, that’s what’s happening right now, isn’t it?”

“That’s one way to look at it,” Matt sets the tea on the coffee table and flops onto the sofa next to Peter, “Yours is the wide one with the rectangular handle.”

“Cool, I got the Captain Marvel mug!”

“Captain Marvel?”

“Shazam.”

“I see,” Matt takes a sip of his tea, “After this you should brush your teeth and sleep.”

“You mean _we_?”

Matt heaves a dramatic sigh, “Why.”

“You need to sleep.”

“I have… work to do.”

“Do you? Do you really?” Peter squints at Matt, suspicious, “If I called Foggy right now, on my cell phone, to ask if you had any lawyer-y work to do at the moment, would you agree with your sentiment that you had work to do tonight that you can’t put off until after a good night’s rest?”

“That’s unfair.”

“Is it? Seems pretty reasonable to me.”

“All work can be put off until later, perhaps, but it’s best done now.”

“Right. Are we talking lawyer work or Daredevil work?”

Matt leans back and sulks.

“Weren’t we just talking about how neither of us are going on patrol?”

Matt mumbles something vague under his breath.

“Matt?”

“Fine.”

Peter wrinkles his nose, “Are you the adult here or am I?”

“I can’t tell, what with you grounding me.”

“You grounded me first.”

“You’re injured!”

“Which is why I need the loving presence of my caring caretaker staying with me tonight.”

“I could call Tony,”

“Are you shirking your responsibility as my legal guardian, good sir?”

Matt throws his face into the couch pillow and groans.

“We are going to finish our tea, brush our teeth, wash our faces, stretch and sleep,” Peter holds up five fingers, “Sounds like a plan?”

Matt sits up and demands, “Why are you being more mature than me?”

“If I sneak out, I’ll be grounded for life,” Peter pouts, “you didn’t give me the power to ground you.”

“A good decision.”

“A _terrible_ decision,” Peter argues dramatically, “I am practically powerless.”

“A blessing,” Matt downs the rest of his tea, ignoring the way it scalds on the way down, “You’re a menace, Peter.”

“I am an _angel_.”

“You sure about that?” Matt moves to the kitchen to wash his bowl, “I’m not to sure about that.”

“I haven’t snuck out yet, have I?” Peter finishes the rest of his tea in slow sips.

“Are you planning to?”

“Of course not,” Peter finishes the last bits of his tea and washes the cup, “As previously established, I’m an angel.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“You’re not as funny as you think.”

“No, I’m funnier.”

Peter sighs. They move to finish their routine, and when they climb into bed the rain is still pattering on the window, soft and faint. The world falls asleep, and they with it.

**Author's Note:**

> My [ tumblr](http://quilliumwrites.tumblr.com) mostly for in case you want to chat with me about fanfic or fandom related stuff. Also, if anyone wants a gift fic, it's summer so now's a good time to ask.


End file.
